beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumi Oga
Oga Tatsumi (男鹿辰巳) is the main protagonist in the manga Beelzebub. Character Oga Tatsumi (男鹿 辰巳) is first introduced as a strong fighter, beating up some fellow class mates and then making them bow down to him because they had attacked him in his sleep. It is revealed that he is relaying the story of a series of strange events which leads to him becoming the Earthly father of the son of the devil, Beelzebub IV. He was picked to become Beelzebub's father because he possessed the qualities of the ideal parent for the future Devil King: strong, arrogant, and thinks-nothing-of-fellow-man. In addition to the aformentioned attributes, Oga also seems to take pleasure in tormenting others, such as downright kidnapping Furuichi from a 5-star resort in order to go with him to the public pool, stating that he did so mainly to piss him of. Oga and Beelzebub cannot be separated by more than 15 meters or else it may result in instant death for Oga, according to Hilda [2] (as of chapter 38, the distance has increased with 8 centimeters). A tattoo-like contract on Oga's right hand, which grows larger the more he fights, signifies the contract between Beelzebub and him. The contract allows Oga to access large amounts of demonic power.[3] Thus, Oga tries to stop fighting to limit the powers which will ultimately be used to end the human race. He seems to have a lot of enemies and makes even more as the series progresses (despite trying not to fight). He also seems to have no friends except for his classmate, Furuichi. He lives with his parents and sister, though Hilda and Beelzebub have recently moved into his house. He is currently a first year at Ishiyama High School. Surprisingly, Oga is a decent father figure to Beelzebub. Oga seems to be stronger than the average human, as Hilda said being exposed to the amount of demonic power he took would drive a normal person insane.[4] Recently he has been thrown out of his house by his sister until he finds Hilda and apologizes to her and bring her back. He has been confronted by Toujou, who had baby Beel with him, and said "let's fight" to Oga. The fight seemed to go in Oga's favor until Toujou sent him flying into the river. He returns home and is confronted with Hilda who tells him that she would support him in order to get baby Beel back. After repairing his link with Beel, Oga goes to the school to defeat Toujou and get baby Beel back. Baby Beel turns back to normal when he sees Oga. Oga tells him not to interfere with his fight, and after a long battle he defeats Toujou. After that he accidentally destroys the school because of backup power from Beel. Story -Oga is a 1st year at Ishiyama High, where he is known as the "Violent Ogre." He is feared by most at his school do to his appearance and violent tendencies. Appearance Ogas hair is brown, his eyes look demonic, and he is kind of muscular. His clothes are worn out most of the time due to his continous fights. His facial expressions usually seem demonic to those who aren't close to him, except for when he tries to intimidate them with his face. Fighting Style Oga even before meeting Baby Be'el has only used his fists to fight. Using street fighting techniques and his already inhuman strength to win fights. He also knows a lot of wrestling moves like, "German Suplex" and "Boston Crab." Now that Beelzebub is with him his strength further enhanced with demonic energy. Attacks: * Zebub Blast - Oga punches his opponent and releases a large amount of demonic energy that's strong enough to destroy a building. Category:Characters